Gout is associated with elevated levels of uric acid that crystallize and deposit in joints, tendons and surrounding tissues. Gout flares, often recurrent, are characterized by a sudden attack of excruciating joint pain, wherein the affected joint shows signs of tenderness, swelling, hotness, redness, and/or stiffness.